A Series of Howalon
by TrinityAngelX
Summary: Howalon is fluff, yepp, just like these OneShots and/or SongFics. Mikan x Natsume Drabbles. -NatsuMikan- R&R!
1. Let Me Be Your Strength

_**Hello, its Fanny aka AlmightyAngel, formally known as xxDrewxXxMay4ever here with a Gakuen Alice story!  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own GA! If I did, there would have been a second season already!**_

_**Note: This takes place **__**after**__** the anime, not manga. Though both are awesome! However; this was inspired by the manga. Sorry if there's OCCness, constructive criticism is welcomed. **_

_**I **__**wanted to put these one-shots and songfics into one, because if I don't, it'll seem like I write a lot. And I'm too lazy to write that much.**_

* * *

**Let Me Be Your Strength**

* * *

_Mikan..._

Those words still linger in her auburn head, although it was heard once before, it was still a shock to 14year old Mikan Sakura. Her pace quickened as she sped up towards the building she called 'school'. However, every time she reminisced about it, she couldn't help but notice her heart beating rapidly against her tight uniform. She'd always feel her cheeks burn and not understand the reason as to why.

She had gotten into another argument with her arch rival, Natsume, but this time, it seemed to have gone over the edge.

_"Just shut up, Polka-dots," Natsume said, hiding his pain. He didn't want Mikan to know how much pain he was in, because of her._

_"Why won't you tell me whats wrong, baka!" Mikan cried, she was truly worried for him, as she would for anybody else._

_"Go away...Mikan,"_

She felt a tear fall gracefully against her smooth, pale face. It tasted bittersweet, soon her eyes were filled with hot, bubbly tears. She didn't even know why she was crying. Sometimes its just best to let out all your stress through motion, and in her case; tears.

However, Mikan was a strong girl, she had two alices; Nullification and the Stealing Alice. She had a best friend name Hotaru who often enjoys blackmailing Ruka, Natsume's best friend. She was deemed a trouble maker by the head of the Elementary branch; Jin-Jin. She was in middle school, and was not going to let some little argument ruin her fun day she had planned...

_Tap.Tap.Tap._

She couldn't do it, she couldn't concentrate on the pop-quiz for Math. It wasn't because it was one of her weakest subjects, it was for the same reason she cried. Her heart ached because...

_Was it because she couldn't stand seeing Natsume in pain? Was after four years, the final straw?_

The bell rang and Mikan snapped out of her thought...knocking down all her books, alarming Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru and Yuu. Natsume stared at her, hiding the concern in his eyes as he motioned a hesitant Ruka to follow him. Yuu helped Mikan pick up her books as Hotaru stared down at her, emotionless.

"Mikan,"

Mikan looked up, startled. Hotaru was the only who called her 'Mikan', while others called her 'Mikan-Chan' or 'Sakura-San'. The aftershock of Natsume calling her 'Mikan' instead of Hotaru still lingered.

Mikan stared at her best friend with teary eyes, "HOOOTAAAAAARUUUUUUUU!"

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

Mikan fell down, anime style.

"Baka, whats wrong? You're not your usual smiley self, so that means somethings up."

Mikan wiped her tears, "You know me best, Hotaru."

Mikan grabbed Hotaru's extended hand.

"Hotaru, I don't know whats wrong with me, but..." Mikan blushed before continuing, " every time Natsume calls me 'Mikan' my heart beats really, really fast like 'thump, thump, thump!' and my checks turns really red!"

"And you don't understand why that's happening, right?" Hotaru asked, with a smile. Mikan nodded.

"Well, what do you think of Natsume?" Hotaru asked, as Mikan hid her face.

"I think he's a stuck-up, arrogant pervert that makes me forget all my worries..."

Mikan looked up at her best friend, "But yet, he makes me worry...AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I WORRY ABOUT HIM!" Mikan started running around frantically.

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

"Baka, did you think running around would help you run away from your worries? You have to talk to him about it."

Mikan rubbed her head from where the bumps grew from the gun and looked up at the wise face she knew so well.

"Your right... arigatou, Hotaru!" With that, Mikan ran out the classroom.

Mikan ran out of the school and started heading towards the Sakura tree she and Natsume had been four years ago, when he gave her advice because she thought Hotaru was going somewhere far.

"Natsume?! Where are you?" She shouted, her words echoed in her small, delicate ears.

Natsume's manga slid off his face as he looked down from his branch.

"THERE YOU ARE!!" Mikan shouted up angrily.

"You're too loud strawberry-print"

"YOU SAW?!" Mikan yelled angrily and started to climb up.

"You showed it to me," Natsume broke the fourth wall with Mikan as Hotaru usually does. He pointed to the scene when Mikan bent down to pick up her books.

Mikan started to pout...before remembering why she was here in the first place. She smiled to herself a bit, since Natsume had, once again, made her forget her worries...even if its just a little bit.

"Natsume, I wanted to talk to you."

"Shoot, I don't have all day," Natsume said, referring to the fact he had another mission tonight.

"I want to know why you wont tell me anything...why don't you stop doing these missions?"

Natsume looked at her, defeated. She wasn't going to stop until he told her. She was like a little curious cat.

"Curiousity killed the cat,"

"Come on, it can't be that bad... can it?"

Natsume looked at her seriously, sending shivers up her spine. He took a deep breath.

"Mikan..."

Mikan gulped, there was it again. She looked down as Natsume started to slide towards her.

"Persona threatened me...if I don't follow their orders...they'd...harm you,"

Natsume looked away and continued, "They know I'd give my life for you, because...I love you."

She looked up, shocked, but before she could reply; a pair of soft lips pressed onto hers.

The two stood for what felt like an eternity, the wind picked up and cause the petals to spring to life as it danced happily around the new couple. Both never wanting the moment to end.

--

Meanwhile, greedy Hotaru who followed Mikan, began to take lots of pictures.

_I'm going to get rich, well, it was me who told her to go after him._

Natsume and Mikan broke apart, unaware of the snapping sounds of a camera. A shocked Mikan began blushing furiously. She looked at Natsume and said, "Let me join you, I don't want to be a burden...let me be your strength."

_Let me be your strength._

Touched by her words, Natsume hugged Mikan, an understanding feeling swept over them warmly, as if their hearts are connected as one. As the petals circled the two, rays of the sun could be seen shining down on them, as if Kami-sama (god) approves.

* * *

_**Review please? Thanks (;**_

**_If you liked this one-shot. Please Story-Alert to recieve notice(s) for future one-shots/songfics. I put this as 'complete' because each one-shot is complete on their own.  
_**

**_-AlmightyAngel_**


	2. Monday Mornings

_**This...is...my...most...random..one-shot..ever!**_

_Bubbly by Colbie Caillat **is such a cute song, I HAD to use it. Characters might seem OCC, sorry.**_

_**Disclaimer: I'll keep closing my eyes, deep in my dreams untill they come true. For now; I own nothing, not even the lovely song used in this one-shot.**_

**_Note: You might want to listen to it as you read this, it'll be cute._**

* * *

**Monday Mornings**

* * *

_Will you count me in? _

Mikan groaned softly as she turned her head to face a mob of messy raven hair. Closing her eyes, she inhaled the lovely scent of his shampoo before sighing contently into a light slumber.

She tossed and turned, not wanting to sleep again after hours of slumber already. She gently brushed his hair out of his eyes and stared lovely at the gentle sleeping face. She caressed his cheeks and a light smile graced itself onto her beautiful face.

_I've been awake for a while now._

_You've got me feeling like a child now._

He twitched a bit in his sleep, causing her to give a light giggle. Laughter was good for the soul. He was good for her heart, Natsume, that is.

_'Cause every time I see your bubbly face, _

_I get the tingles in a silly place._

She felt a special sensation spread through her delicate, small body. She got closer to him and felt his warmth against her body.

_It starts in my toes, _

_And I crinkle my nose._

_Wherever it goes I'll always know, _

_That you make me smile._

She lay her head on his chest, smiling to herself that he was all hers. How lucky she was to awake every morning to see this cute face before work.

_Please stay for a while now._

_Just take your time, _

_Wherever you go._

She sighed, soon they'd have to be separated again. There were the advantages and disadvantages of Monday mornings.

_The rain is falling on my window pane, _

_But we are hiding in a safer place._

_Under covers staying safe and warm._

_You give me feelings that I adore._

She pulled the plaid-designed covers higher, annoyed at the raining sounds. Now she really didn't want to wake up to this gloomy day. She wanted to stay in this spot forever, entwined under covers with him. It felt so great.

_They start in my toes, _

_Makes me crinkle my nose._

_Wherever it goes I'll always know, _

_That you make me smile._

_Please stay for a while now._

Sometimes, she'd wonder 'how did I find myself falling for him?' but it became obvious as time passed. Since he was one who doesn't smile, she'd smile for him, care for him, love him.

_Just take your time, _

_Wherever you go._

_What am I gonna say... _

_When you make me feel this way... _

_I just... mmm_

Suddenly, her stomach growled, signaling hunger. She ignored it, he'd be awake in a few minutes, when the alarm goes off.

_They start in my toes, _

_Makes me crinkle my nose._

_Wherever it goes I always know, _

_That you make me smile._

_Please stay for a while now, _

_Just take your time._

_Wherever you go... _

Her hunger was spreading, but she chose warmth over that. She slowly weaved her arms around his built body. Smiling to herself.

_I've been asleep for a while now._

_You tucked me in just like a child now._

_'Cause every time you hold me in your arms, _

_I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth._

She smiled to herself, one of the feature he said he liked best. The smile that everyone fell in love with, the smile that he fell in love with. The smile that made Mikan, Mikan.

He began to stir, she closed her eyes, making him think that she was asleep. He felt her arms around him and gave a light, hidden chuckle. He tucked her hair behind her ears, and leaned a bit to kissed her tiny nose.

_It starts in my soul, _

_And I lose all control._

_When you kiss my nose, _

_The feeling shows._

_'Cause you make me smile._

_Baby just take your time now, _

_Holding me tight._

She couldn't help but smile, signaling that she was awake, but she continue to be stubborn and shut her eyes tighter. He sighed as the alarm went off. He stood up and started to head towards their washroom.

_Wherever, wherever, wherever you go._

He dressed and went downstairs to cook a quick breakfast for her. Once he was done, he climbed up the stairs slowly.

_Wherever, wherever, wherever you go._

He opened the door cautiously and gently shook her awake. She opened her eyes and gasped. Her stomach gave a loud growl as she sniffed the delicious scent of pancakes. Her face redden in embarrassment and the two lovers gave a hearty laugh.

_Wherever you go, _

_I always know, _

_'Cause you make me smile even just for a while._

* * *

_**Review please? By the way, just curious. If you had an alice, what would you want it to be? I'm not sure what I'd want mine to be...**_


	3. Howalon Kiss

_**A fluffy kiss?! Oooo!! LOL!**_

_**So, its another (random) one-shot from AlmightyAngel! I, of course, don't own Gakuen Alice! Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Howalon Kiss**

* * *

"Stupid, you could have gotten seriously injured," said a raven haired, crimson eyed boy around the age of twelve. He was dressed in his school attire, with a black cat mask hanging from his neck.

"It was my first mission! Don't go so hard on me baka!" retorted a brunette with orange eyes, also twelve. She was also dressed in her school attire, with a orange cat mask hanging in her hands.

The two had just finished coming from the brunette's, Mikan's first mission. Since it was her first, the boy, Natsume, was assigned to accompany her. They were currently walking in the middle of Central Town, on their way to their dorms when they started to argue.

"You just recklessly jumped in front of the enemy," Natsume said, hiding his emotions.

"At least the mission was a success! Can't you at least let me enjoy my triumph?"

"Well sorry for being a party pooper!" Natsume said angrily and started to quicken his pace.

Mikan stared after the raven haired boy, feeling guilty. The night's gently breeze blew through her hair as she continued walking. Central town was still as busy, even this late in the evening. People lining up to go into restaurants, older men gambling, and women gossiping.

_Geez, that Natsume! Making me feel guilty when it wasn't even my fault! Well..._

It was somewhat, Mikan's fault, it was her, after all, the one who jumped in front of the enemy just to get back the important item.

_Working with Natsume from now on is going to be a pain._

She started to walk faster as the night's wind sent shivers up her spine. She passed by lots of people, shops with toys, shoe stores, restaurants filled with people, super markets, until she reached an ally. Setting foot into the darkness, she felt scared.

_Damn, where is Natsume when I need him the most? What am I saying? I can do this without him!_

She started to walk faster, hoping she'd be at the end of it soon. But as she walked further, the darker it got, and the longer it seemed. She was going to burst into tears, but kept them in. She had to be strong now that she's a dangerous type. Although 'dangerous' wasn't really fitting for her, she had no other choice. Ever since the principal and everyone else found that she had the rare 'Stealing Alice,' she's been kept a close watch on and labeled 'dangerous'.

Just as she reached a fork in the road, the wind started up again, and the dust blocked her sight, as it got into her eyes. She started rubbing them and went off in the wrong direction, unbeknownst to her, it wasn't a place anyone, especially a girl, would like to walk astray. As she finished rubbing her eyes and continued down the road, she heard two voices.

"Mitsuki-chan was so kawaii today!"

"But Ayame-chan was more kawaii! And not to mention beautiful!"

The two men laughed, and Mikan started to get scared. She hid behind a tree but stepped on a twig, alarming the two men. She started sweating a bit and prayed that she wouldn't be caught.

"Who's there?" Shouted one of the men. He was in jeans, and a collar shirt. He had brown eyes with navy blue hair.

Silence, no answer.

"WHO'S THERE?" The other men bellowed. He was in baggy shorts and a polo shirt. He had yellow eyes with dark hair. Both men were wearing sandles.

"Must have been a cat," The first man said, and took a sip from his bear bottle he was holding in his right hand.

"A cat? If we can catch it, change the colour into white, we can sell it to Yue ba-chan, Muffin's been missing for ages, and her reward is 1000Rabbit!" Said the second man.

"Then what are we waiting for? Begin searching already, you fatty."

"Shut your yap, and start helping too!"

At this point, Mikan was terribly scared. If she moved, she would be in trouble. But if she didn't move, she'd still be in trouble. What was she going to do? Her alices was useless against two drunk men. She couldn't call her help because they'd hear her. The men were getting closer...

And closer...and closer...

And close enough for them to touch her.

"What have we have here? A beauty! Oi, Takuto! I found her!" The second man said, greedily.

"Found _her_?" Said the first man named Takuto. He started to walk towards her, his hands in front of him as if he was going to grab her and explore her tiny body.

_"You're the molester from before!" Mikan shouted._

_"Are you stupid? A molester is a person with a sexual intention. Besides, who would want to molest __you__?" Natsume said, calmly._

She wanted to laugh, seems like Natsume was wrong, but it wasn't something smart to do in her situation. She shut her eyes, waiting for the worst scenario. Then it hit her.

__

Wait, WHAT?! Why was I thinking about that idiot at a time like this??

Bringing herself back to reality, she realized since they caught her; she might as well scream for help now.

An ear-piercing scream alerted Natsume as he was still walking in Central Town. He recognize it as Mikan's and started running towards the direction the scream came from. He was genuinely worried about her, but he couldn't show that to anyone. He had secretly liked her for two years, always trying to prevent her from tranferring to the Dangerous class, but to no avail. Although her first mission was a sucess, he couldn't help but be angry about the fact that his efforts failed and she nearly got injured during the mission. He feared that if she was seperated from him, she'd get into big trouble. He never thought he'd hear her scream now; when there was no mission. He had forgotten that it was late in central town. He cursed himself as he started getting closer to the destined place.

--

"Shuu, shut her up. She's too loud. People will find us before we have out fun!" Takuto said as the second guy, Shuu, obeyed him. He pinned her to the tree.

"Whats you name?" Shuu asked.

Mikan struggled against his grip and started kicking around. Takuto grabbed her legs and began to reach upwards to her thighs, he was about to lean in for a kiss when a kick knocked him out cold.

"Natsume!" Mikan shouted gratefully as she saw her partner. Her eyes were filled with tears.

Natsume summoned fireballs and had them surround the second guy, Shuu.

"What the--?" Shuu looked up angrily.

"Get away from her or I'll burn you! And bring that bastard with you! Go _now!_" He ordered. He couldn't believe his eyes when he found Mikan and her situation.

Shuu, scared of Natsume's fire, quickly picked Takuto up and began running towards the other end of the forest. Mikan slide down the tree and began sobbing quietly.

"Oi, polka-dots, you alright?"

"Natsume you baka! Don't ever leave me alone like that!" Mikan shouted as she flung onto him, her eyes filled with sorrow.

Natsume was taken aback, he didn't expect she'd yell at him, let alone flung onto him. Seeing her in that stated broke his heart, but he remained emotionless.

Mikan burried her face into his chest and continued sobbing. He patted her back awkwardly, he wouldn't admit that he enjoyed it, not for a million dollars. However, the thought of her being touched like that made him angry and...jealous? Then he realized that his shirt was getting wet from Mikan's tears.

"You...stop crying! It won't do you any good, come on, lets go back."

Mikan lifted up her head, "Isn't it this way?"

Natsume shook his head, "Thats the elementary school path. The middle school path is the other side, baka."

Mikan's face flushed, she had went to the wrong direction, gotten lost, and _was_ in trouble.

Natsume sighed, "Look, I'm sorry for leaving you okay? Stop crying and I'll treat you to Howalon."

He really had soften up to her, Natsume grabbed her hands and pulled her back to Central town. They took the path Mikan had came from, to Mikan, everything seemed like a dream...or a nightmare. They reached their destination in no time. As they lined up for Howalon, Mikan couldn't help noticed that Natsume hasn't let go of her. She didn't mind though, his hands felt warm and she liked it. She realized that Natsume had also, once again, distracted her from her problems by stopping her from crying. She was grateful she met Natsume.

_Maybe working with Natsume isn't such a pain after all. I couldn't ask for a better partner..._

"Oi, here." Natsume handed her a small, pink box of Howalon. Mikan accepted it gratefully.

"Mind telling me what happened?" He asked as they sat down. Mikan began gulfing down the candy one-by-one.

Mikan told him what happened as Natsume listened, looking bored and emotionless, hiding his extreme jealousy.

"So he was about to kiss you when I came?" He asked. She nodded, then said to herself, "And I haven't even gotten kiss from Nat--" She clasped her hands over her mouth.

Natsume smirked, "And what? A kiss from me? If you wanted one, you could have said so."

Mikan flushed a deep shade of red, something Narumi would have been proud of. She stuffed a Howalon into his mouth to distract him.

"How is it, Natsume?" She asked.

She felt a warm hand caressed her cheeks and found her head facing Natsume. Next thing you know it, her lips were against his. Mikan's eyes widen in shock, then she slowly closed them as the kiss deepened. A pink blush formed on her delicate cheeks, her first kiss felt like it lasted forever. After they broke apart, gasping for air, Natsume spoke up, a wide grin plastered on his face.

"It tasted like Howalon."

Mikan turned into an even deeper shade of red.

* * *

_**Review please? Thanks!!**_

_**P.S. Anyone wanna check out my GA site? Theres a link on my profile. (;**_


End file.
